


Try and Keep Your Hands to Yourself

by scatter



Series: Dirty Talk [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comeplay, Community: badbadbathhouse, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke may not be ready to have sex but they're willing to try other things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the dirty talk prompt at the Kink Meme.

They were still toeing the line of what was okay and what wasn't, worried about moving too fast and ruining their relationship out of impatience for a blowjob or a fuck, but it turned out they were both pretty good at coming up with ways around their self-imposed limits.

This one was Souji's idea.

"Are you sure?" Yosuke said, even though he was already straddling Souji's stomach and working at the buttons of his shirt. Souji arched his back as though he was trying to help but all that did was make Yosuke's balls rub his skin, make him look ten times hotter, and Yosuke was tempted to just rip the shirt off or forget it entirely and rut against Souji until he spilt all over him.

It took a huge amount of effort to resist, especially since he knew how Souji would respond. Next time, he promised himself.

"Absolutely," Souji said, and put one hand under Yosuke's shirt. The other he used to reach behind Yosuke and grab his own cock. Yosuke felt it hit his back as Souji stroked it, and his own cock, free of boxers and pants and jutting out lewdly, leaked precome in response. He was pretty sure he'd never been harder in his life, and he realized how easy it'd be for Souji to move his hand off his waist and jerk him off, almost as easy for him to brace himself and slide forward to fill Souji's mouth.

But the point of this was to not touch each other, to be exposed and close – painfully close – without actually crossing that line, to look and tease, and as the reality of what they were doing hit him Yosuke worried that he was going to come too early.

"You've got a nice dick," Souji said, and rolled his hips.

Yosuke's fingers faltered on Souji's buttons. "Ah, damn, don't—don't say stuff like that."

"I'm serious." Souji was wearing the look Yosuke liked, all flushed and breathless and tempting him to do dirty things, the one he sometimes shot him after a battle in the TV. When he met Yosuke's gaze, his eyes were hooded and suggestive, and he brought his hand off himself to hold Yosuke's waist. As he continued speaking, he moved his hips again, slow and maddening. "It's nice and sticky, and I bet your come would taste better straight from you instead of having to catch it. I bet it'd feel good, having my lips around it, sucking and feeling you throb while your hips move… I can't wait to find out."

Yosuke panted and his hands shook. "I can't think when you're… You've got to let me stand up or I'll come right now."

"Not yet." Yosuke wasn't sure which part of his sentence that was directed at but Souji didn't let him go or stop rocking.

He finally got the shirt open and spread it wide, and Souji stopped moving as Yosuke ran his hands down Souji's chest before bending over to kiss it. Light, careful kisses – he wasn't used to putting his mouth on anything below Souji's collarbone – avoiding the nipples as an area of potential embarrassment, too nervous to try anything with them incase Souji thought he was mistaking him for a girl or trying out something he saw in a porno.

Souji arched his back again and sighed his name, and when his hands pulled at him, Yosuke didn't resist but met his mouth and sucked on his tongue. He was unable to stop thrusting, though, and that cut the experience short, forced him to pull away from the comforting feeling of Souji breathing heavy against him.

"Okay," he said, his own breathing unsteady, "okay, seriously, if we're going to do this…"

"Stand up." Souji let him go and worked out of his pants and boxers while Yosuke got to his feet. Yosuke started to do the same but he was distracted by watching the show Souji put on and couldn't move at all when he spread his legs so Yosuke stood in the space between them.

Yosuke looked him over from head to toe and all he could get out was, "Oh shit." After a moment, he fumbled with his own clothing.

Souji smiled and averted his eyes. "Keep everything on, I like how you look right now."

"I've got my dick sticking out, I've gotta look stupid." Not like Souji. God, he was going to be thinking about this for weeks and wanting Souji worse than ever.

"You look hot, like…" Souji brought his hand down and started stroking himself. "…like you just walked in and caught me and couldn't resist joining in."

"That sounds good." Yosuke took himself in hand and began jerking himself off. He'd gotten over a good part of the hesitation of doing it in front of Souji, but excitement and arousal still made his movements quick and sloppy.

"Maybe," Souji said, voice strained, "if you come over tomorrow and walk in without knocking…"

"God, yes." Souji touching himself was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and Yosuke knew he wasn't going to last long. That was fine, he didn't want to last, he want to come and he wanted to do it while Souji was talking. "I wish you could see yourself, you're so—you're ridiculously hot, Souji, I could come just from looking at you. I wish you would…"

"What?" Souji tilted his head and exposed the column of his throat. Yosuke imagined sucking on it, licking and drawing those great noises from Souji that he tried to keep quiet, but that would have to come after. "Keep going."

"I wish you were sucking my dick."

Souji squeezed himself tight and moaned. "Me too. I can't wait."

"Yeah, me neither, I wanna… Wanna get down right now and shove it in, just grab your hair and fuck your mouth."

Souji bit his lip. "Yosuke… I'd let you."

"I don't want to hurt you," Yosuke said because in his mind it was all spit and come and a sharp, desperate desire to get off. Not the kind of stuff he'd really do and even here just talking, throwing things out to get off, he didn't want Souji to think badly of him.

"You wouldn't, I know you wouldn’t, and me… I've been practicing. It's not quite the same but…" Souji lifted a hand to his mouth and shoved his fingers in deep, wet with his own sweat and precome.

Yosuke nearly lost his grip on himself.

"You know," Souji said, wrapping his spit-slick fingers around himself again, "that's the same hand I use when I imagine you fucking me."

"Shit, hearing you talk like this…"

"Do you think about that too?" Souji's voice wavered and his hand sped up, his earlier smooth pace becoming ragged. Yosuke ached to touch him and widened his stance.

"All the time."

"Bending me over a desk or maybe—"

"The roof. I want to push you up against the chain link fence and see you thread your fingers through the holes to hold yourself up, I want you to…"

"What? Don't stop; I want to hear you."

"I want you to fuck me."

"I can do that," Souji said immediately, "wherever you want. How about the next time I help you at Junes we sneak away and find a supply closet?"

"And I…" Yosuke swallowed thickly. "I want to blow you."

Souji blinked, pace slowing at this unexpected confession. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Yosuke said, and his voice picked up confidence when he saw the interested expression appearing on Souji's face. "When we're on the roof at lunch, I think how easy it'd be to just pull you out and lean over. I'd put my headphones on and have you hold my head in place, and I'd just lose myself, I wouldn't think of anything except you—"

"We can do that, I want—yes, before we do anything else, I'll let you blow me, I'll let you suck my dick until I can't come anymore. Please," Souji said, handling himself roughly, "please, Yosuke, just come all ready, I can't stand it, and I want you so bad—"

Yosuke came and as the first drops hit Souji, he came too, eyes locked on Yosuke's as he covered his stomach in white. Yosuke waited just long enough for his cock to stop emptying itself, long enough to take in the way Souji looked – spent and red and sprawled out panting – before diving to his knees, grabbing Souji's face, and kissing him, moaning into his mouth with abandon.

Souji tugged his t-shirt up and pulled him close, rubbing their bodies together, cocks touching and sending shocks of pleasure through Yosuke, and the stickiness between them was—

"You're so damn dirty, partner."

"I can't help it, it's your fault."

Yosuke couldn't figure out what he wanted more, to talk or to keep his mouth on Souji. He compromised by interrupting every second word. "I'm a bad influence, huh?"

"That's right." Souji moved a leg and used it to bring him closer. "I used to be such a good boy."

"Now you're thinking up shit like this. It's filthy."

Souji laughed breathlessly, his fingers tangled in Yosuke's hair. "Maybe you should clean me up."

Yosuke spent a good amount of time on his neck first, teasing out those whines and whimpers he was so fond off, using his teeth the way Souji liked, before trailing his way down Souji's chest. Souji's cock touched his cheek as Souji shifted, and Yosuke considered doing something with it but decided not to and turned his attention to Souji's stomach instead. Souji's come – his come; they were so mixed there was no telling the difference – was thick in his mouth, and he swallowed when he looked up and saw Souji watching him.

"You've got some on your mouth," Souji said, and stopped him when he made to wipe it off. "Don't; I'll take care of it when I'm cleaning you."

Yosuke pictured it and resisted the urge to start touching himself again. "Like a good boy."

Souji smiled and guided his head back down with one hand. The other found Yosuke's and entwined their fingers. "But you've got to finish up first. Show me how dirty you can get cleaning up."

Yosuke got to work impressing him.


End file.
